At Saint George's day
by Otakulover21
Summary: A fluffy fanfic about Yui and her special someone celebrating the Saint George's Day. AU type of fanfic WARNING! Too much OOC!


At Saint George's day

It was a very beautiful day for our heroine, Komori Yui, because today is Saint George's day/Dia de Sant Jordi in catalane. And what you do there is, girls give boys books while boys give girls roses to them.

You might not know who will she give a book to, well, here is the answer:

 _ **Sakamaki Laito**_

Yes people… The third/fifth eldest Sakamaki brother and the oldest/youngest of the triplets, the guy who is perverted and had a fedora hat in his head and mischievous emerald green eyes and maroon red hair.

And you might be shocked right now, but I will explain you the details, ALL OF THEM.

These past three years, Yui and Laito confessed to each other and of course they got together. But they kept it a secret so that the other brothers won't know about their relationship and steal Yui as their own. Of course, Laito won't approve of that. One day, one of the brothers, Ayato, saw them kissing in the hallway of the school and of course, what will happen next?

There was chaos in the Sakamaki household, the brothers were fighting because they want Yui as their own, and even the Mukamis and the Tsukinamis joined the fight about Yui being someone else's.

Then Laito went to Karlheinz and told him his feelings for the Sacrificial Bride & Eve. When he finished explaining all to Karlheinz, he also said something… He wants to escape with Yui and live a normal life with him and also so that his brothers won't follow them. Karlheinz seemed shocked, he couldn't really believe Laito, he would go further heights to be with this Sacrificial Bride. Then he agreed, he will let them escape. He also lends him enough amount of money to live and then he asked Laito where they will be going, then Laito replied him with a simple answer.

"Barcelona."

Then Laito and Yui leaved the mansion at morning, when the vampires are vulnerable…

And now, Yui and Laito lived in Barcelona, Spain, in a small apartment but it's comfortable for both of them. The size of the apartment is for a family of four, there's a kitchen, a bathroom, a guest room and also a master's bedroom.

Now let's go back where Yui is.

She's in the bookstore looking for a book, perfect for him, if he's still the same perverted guy we know, she would buy him a porn mag, but he totally changed for Yui. Then, she found the perfect book for her boyfriend and went to the cashier to pay for it.

" _Crec que això és per el teu novi, veritat?"_ The cashier asked her and she nodded and replied.

" _Sí. Però no ho sé si ell li agradarà aquest llibre…"_ She said with a small smile but with a hint of sadness in her voice.

" _No et preocupis, ell li va a agradar aquest llibre!"_ The cashier replied, trying to cheer her up.

" _Bé, el preu és 19.00€."_ The cashier said the price and Yui gave the cashier 20.00€ and the cashier gave 1.00€ back to her. After that, Yui went to Fnac, to see some devices or games that interest her.

And then, she received a message from her boyfriend, Sakamaki Laito. It said:

 _ **From: Laito**_

 _ **To: Yui**_

 _ **Where are you now, Yui? I'm gonna pick you up. Love you! 3 :D**_

Yui smiled at the message, she happily replied back at Laito.

 _ **From: Yui**_

 _ **To: Laito**_

 _ **I'm right here at Fnac at El Triangle in Catalunya, let's meet up by the entrance 'kay. Love you too!"**_

After that she placed her phone back in her bag and waited for Laito to pick her up.

 **~7 minutes later~**

Laito finally arrived at El Triangle and searched for his precious Yui. When he found her, he decided that he will surprise her. And when he was near her, he covered her eyes with both of his hands and…

"Who am I~?" He asked her playfully, but Yui knew better than anyone else.

"Laito, I know it's you…" She said while she uncovered the hands of her boyfriend off her.

"Aww~… And here I thought that I could tease you some more, nfu." He gave her his 'nfu' laugh at her, but Yui just shrugged it. And then she remembered something.

"Oh! Laito-kun, here" She brought the book out of her bag and gave it to him.

Laito is so shocked! But he wondered why Yui would give him a book all of a sudden.

"Umm… Yui-chan, why are you going to give me a book all of a sudden?" He asked her with curiosity and Yui looked at him shockingly and she asked him.

"Laito-kun, did you forget...?"

"What? Forgot what?!" Laito asked loudly and Yui sighed. She looked at him sadly and said.

"It's Sant Jordi today…" She said to him. Laito, very shocked by the announcement, felt very guilty about how he forgot what day it is today.

"Umm… Yui-chan… I'm very sorry. Look! To make it up to you, let's go on a date!" He tried to cheer her up, but Yui is still sad.

"And I will buy you a red rose later! Please don't be mad at me…" He pouted and finally Yui smiled and agreed to go on a date with him. Then Laito accepted the book she bought for him and smirked. He would truly enjoy this book. Then, he dragged her to the bus stop oh H16 and waited for the bus and when the bus arrived, they stopped by the stop of Park of Ciutadella.

Yui is amazed by Laito's affection for her. Of course, he forgot that today is Sant Jordi but he made it up for it. She is surprised when Laito, came back from some 'buisness' he had to do, he brought her a red rose, fresh and young, she happily accepted it and smelled the rose, it was heavenly. And she smiled.

Laito liked the expression Yui had, he would treasure it forever.

"See I told you, I would make it up for you…" He told her while smirking. She just ignored the smirk and stayed silent. After some minutes, she asked him.

"So… Where are we going now?" She said it with curiosity and he replied her with a "You'll see…" and she replied him again by saying:

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laito just shrugged what she just asked and continue to walk around the park. The Park of Ciutadella is very wide, it has many green plants and a lake, it also had a big fountain with the statues of some Greek gods from the Greek mythology, and also it had a statue of a mammoth. There are also some buildings at the side of the park. At the end of the park, you will see the Parliament of Catalunya, the chapel, and the institute.

Now Laito and Yui are riding a boat in the lake, the price is just 3€ per hour. They are really enjoying the ride. Laito is the one who rows the boat while Yui is just sitting there, staring and smiling at her boyfriend.

"What are you smiling, hmm?" He asked her.

"Oh, nothing Laito-kun. I'm just overwhelmed that you really made it up for me in Sant Jordi." She replied while smiling, the smile which is one of the reasons Laito fell for. He didn't notice it, but he smiled also at her and when she saw it, she blushed. Laito just laughed at her blushing face and told her that they will get off the boat because the time is almost up.

Then they walk again around the park until the end of it, where the Parlament of Catalunya is located. When they stopped by a fountain, that has a statue of a woman at the centre of it, Laito told Yui to close her eyes for a moment, she asked him and he answered back with a typical 'You'll see~'.

After some minutes of closing her eyes, Yui opened her eyes again when Laito told to open them. When she opened her eyes, it's romantic. She couldn't believe it, in front of her is Laito with a bouquet of roses in hand and he's standing in heart-shape of red petal roses.

"Laito-kun… What is the meaning of this?" She asked him with uncertainty. Then, Laito gave her the bouquet, but still not responding to her question.

"Laito…-kun?"

"Will you marry me?" He said while kneeling down.

"Umm… I mean, I know we've been through a lot so much, with my brothers and all. Three years later, and we're still going strong, so I think that this is the right time to do this. Will you please give me a chance to be the perfect someone for you? If "yes", please give me your hand and if not, turn away and we can still be friends but I can't imagine you saying no because, I know YOU LOVE ME, and I won't ever let you go, so please don't make me wait. What do you say?"

While all this was being said, Yui was having mixed-emotions. She was feeling happy, excited, felt like crying, screaming and more. And then the moment of truth has come…

"YES!~" Screamed Yui, while elongating the 'e'. Then suddenly, she jumped on Laito who is still shocked to hear her answer and scream. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, Ayato pounced on them both and pushed Yui out of the way so he could punch Laito, and destroyed their moment together.

THE END…


End file.
